


Magic Medicine

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Victor is sick. Very sick. And all he wants is his fiance close by to make him feel better.





	Magic Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> I'm sick. Whenever I'm sick, a character must suffer with me. Today, that character is Victor. Next time I'm sick, maybe Yuuri can feel my wrath. More fic updates soon. My exams start tomorrow, but soon I'll have my free time back!
> 
> Also, it's D2Diamond's birthday, so I'm gonna dedicate this one to her. Happy birthday and thank you for always making me smile with your lovely comments :)

Victor noticed it the day before but said nothing. He didn’t believe for a moment that it was worth noting. This wasn’t something that happened to him often. Victor was always taking care of himself, that was just one of the things he had to do as a figure skater, so for things to go so horribly wrong overnight took him by surprise. It should’ve been fine by morning. That’s what he’d told himself despite the tickle in his throat. He’d just worked a little too hard. The headache brewing on the horizon like a storm cloud was simply because he needed more sleep.

Victor was very wrong.

“Victor?” The comforting sound of Yuuri’s gentle, sleepy voice was the first thing that Victor recognised that morning, his mind feeling as though it were filled with cotton; fuzzy, thoughts muffled by a layer of fog.

Victor mumbled incoherently, wrapping the blankets around himself more tightly, burying himself in the pillows. He was perfectly cocooned in the warmth of their bed, and that was exactly how he wanted to stay. What time it was didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, really. It felt like he’d swallowed glass, and he vaguely noted that he couldn’t breathe through his nose. Well, that was just unpleasant.

A moment passed before he felt Yuuri gently nudge his shoulder, “Victor, what’s wrong?”

He should’ve known, really. Nothing ever got passed Yuuri. He always seemed to know if there was something wrong. Victor grumbled, “’M dying.”

As it turned out, Victor was even more dramatic than usual when he was sick. The statement seemed to be enough to at least worry his lover, Yuuri tugging away the blankets until Victor’s face was no longer hidden away. Victor rolled onto his back, strands of silver hair dishevelled from a night of restless sleep. Half lidded blue eyes glanced up at Yuuri, seeing all the love and concern in the chocolate brown eyes that looked back. Chocolate. Hot chocolate. That sounded nice. Maybe it would take the glass out of his throat.

Yuuri moved closer, resting a hand against Victor’s forehead and frowning, “You’re burning up.”

“I’m dying,” Victor repeated, more awake than he had been moments before, but just as miserable.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, “You’re not dying.”

“You don’t know that, Yuuri,” Victor rested an arm over his forehead dramatically, sniffling as best he could with his nose as blocked as it was, “I might only have a few minutes left.”

Yuuri sighed, brushing his hand delicately along Victor’s arm before crawling out of bed. Victor could only watch as Yuuri scrolled through his phone, and oh. He was alone in that big bed. That didn’t feel nice. Victor had never missed the company of his fiancé so much, and it had only been a minute, “I’m calling Yakov. You’re staying home.”

Victor couldn’t protest even if he wanted to. He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t let him. And then it dawned on him. If Victor had to stay at home, then Yuuri would be at the rink training. Victor would be all alone in this big empty house without his precious Yuuri to keep him company. Victor pouted, pulling the blankets over himself and burying his face in the pillows. There was only one thing he could do; sulk.

Eventually, he felt the bed dip beside him, reluctantly pulling his head from the comfortable blanket nest he’d made for himself. He was greeted by Yuuri’s warm smile, and surprised to find that something so unbelievably beautiful, so completely wonderful and wholesome did not have healing powers. He could’ve sworn that smile would be able to cure him of whatever was ailing him. Yuuri reached out, brushing Victor’s hair from his eyes, “I told Yakov. He asked me to stay home with you.”

Victor’s eyes lit up, reaching forward and tugging Yuuri down into his arms. It wouldn’t be so bad to stay at home if he had Yuuri by his side. If it wasn’t for the throbbing headache and the trouble breathing, it would be perfect. Victor held Yuuri tight, burying his face against his neck and muffling his words against soft, warm skin, “He knew I wouldn’t want to be alone.”

“Actually, he said you’d be unbearable if I didn’t,” Yuuri admitted, his fingers brushing delicate circles along Victor’s back. The feeling was so gentle and soothing, Victor could feel himself being lulled to sleep by that alone. He must’ve really been sick. Once it was light out, it was normally impossible for him to get any sleep. Or maybe Yuuri was made of magic. That’s what it had to be. It was the only thing that could explain someone being so beautiful and talented. Yuuri was magic.

Victor whined sadly when he felt Yuuri pulling away, wanting more than anything to just stay in Yuuri’s arms for the rest of the day. That magic, that was what he needed. Maybe Yuuri’s smile couldn’t cure him, but if he stayed by Yuuri’s side, his magic would weave its way through him and cure this horrible sickness. It was so simple, but it meant Yuuri staying right there. Victor needed him. Yuuri chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Victor’s head, “Stay here, I’m gonna go get some supplies to make you feel better, okay?”

“No, Yakov said you have to stay here,” Victor insisted, tugging gently on the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. The very thought of Yuuri abandoning him in his time of need was simply ridiculous, he couldn’t accept it. Yakov told Yuuri to stay here with him, and that was exactly where Yuuri had to stay. Victor needed that magic if he wanted to feel better.

Yuuri brushed the pad of his thumb against Victor’s cheek, and oh that felt nice. Yuuri’s touch always felt nice. Without thinking, Victor leaned into the gentle touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the sensation. Yuuri’s voice was soft like silk when he finally spoke, “I’ll be quick. I just want to get you some medicine, okay?”

“You’re my medicine,” Nothing had ever been more certain to him in his life, with the exception perhaps of that time when he was a kid and he knew he could land that quad toe loop no matter how much Yakov insisted not to.

“That’s cute, but it’s not gonna make you feel better,” Yuuri smiled, gently tapping his finger against his nose. Victor sniffled, “I won’t be long, Vitya.”

Victor watched uselessly as Yuuri walked out of the bedroom, hearing the door open and close a moment later. The apartment was filled with silence. At first, it was a little bit soothing, really. The dull throb in the back of Victor’s head was given a moment’s reprieve as the quiet filled the air. But Victor didn’t do well with quiet. He didn’t like to sit around doing nothing. It always felt like a waste of time. After years of trying to get as much done in as little time as possible, it just felt strange to lay in bed and not do anything. Especially when he didn’t have Yuuri beside him to shower affection over.

Victor huffed in annoyance, looking around the room. He didn’t want to stay in bed all day. This wasn’t the way Victor Nikiforov spent his time. Besides, how could he let a sickness beat him? That just didn’t seem right. Maybe if he could prove to Yuuri that he was actually fine, they’d be able to just have a day together without worrying about sicknesses and getting better.

Sitting up in bed, Victor immediately noticed how his head felt a whole lot heavier than it normally did. Well, that was strange, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Tossing the blankets from his body, he rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes in the hopes that maybe it would take away the fuzzy feeling that was swimming around in his head. It didn’t. Victor wasn’t one to give up, though. He’d prove to Yuuri that he was just fine. Carefully, Victor got to his feet, sniffling as he attempted to breathe through his nose. This wasn’t working out quite as well as he’d hoped it would.

Looking around the room, Victor decided he’d keep the blanket. It felt safe and comforting to have it wrapped around himself, like maybe it contained some of that wonderful Yuuri magic that he so desperately needed. Wrapping the blanket around himself, Victor practically stumbled out of the room, walking into the living room. At least Makkachin was still home. He wasn’t completely alone. Though, the excitement in those puppy dog eyes told Victor that maybe it wasn’t such a great thing.

“Wait, Makka. Just give me a second,” Before he could protest, Makkachin was lunging at him, knocking him to the ground and sitting in his lap as she licked at his face, wishing her owner a good morning in the only way she knew how. It was cute, and sweet, and Victor loved his little fur baby so much, but he really didn’t feel up to this kind of treatment.

Eventually, he managed to pry himself away from the poodle, getting to his feet. It was strange, the way the room seemed to be moving around him. He was sure it never normally did that. Weird. Stumbling towards the couch, Victor finally gave in, sitting down and resting his head against the arm of the chair. He’d just wait there. He’d wait there and Yuuri would see that he was totally fine and that he didn’t need to worry about Victor. It was the perfect plan.

Or it would’ve been, only somewhere along the way, Victor had dozed off, only waking when he heard the front door open. He looked up blearily to see Yuuri looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, “You should be in bed.”

“Don’t wanna,” Victor mumbled, making himself comfortable on the couch. He did want to. He wanted so badly to go back to that nice warm bed with his nice warm Yuuri, but he didn’t want to admit it. He was supposed to be proving to Yuuri that he was fine when he really wasn’t.

Yuuri sighed softly, brushing a hand through Victor’s hair, “Alright, sit up.”

Victor whined dramatically, but did as he was told, the pounding in his head back in full force now that he’d taken a nap. Wasn’t sleeping supposed to make you feel better when you were sick? Was he so far gone that he was getting worse by the second? Maybe he really was dying. Maybe he hadn’t been just acting dramatic. Tears stung at Victor’s eyes. This is what happened when his magical cure left him alone, the sickness got worse. Maybe he’d be beyond help now.

Yuuri sat beside Victor on the couch, placing a small paper bag on the coffee table in front of them. First, he pulled out a small bottle, carefully opening it and pouring some of the dark pink liquid into the measuring cap. Yuuri turned to Victor with the intent of giving him the medicine, frowning, “Are you crying?”

“I don’t wanna die,” Victor murmured pathetically, his voice more raspy than he’d expected it to be. The glass in his throat was still very much there.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around Victor’s shoulders, handing him the small cap of medicine, “Drink this. It’ll help.”

Normally, Victor probably would’ve protested, but this was Yuuri, and Yuuri was his medicine. Whatever Yuuri said would help, he believed. Taking the cap of medicine, Victor tilted his head back and downed it as quickly as he could, scrunching his face as the bitter taste hit him. He handed the cap back as though it had burned his hand, wanting to remove himself from it’s presence as quickly as possible, “Tastes bad.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yuuri mumbled, pressing a kiss against Victor’s shoulder.

It was a small reward, but Victor would take it. So long as he had Yuuri close, everything would be okay. Just as that thought came to mind, Yuuri was getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen. Well, it was definitely going to be a miserable day if Yuuri kept disappearing on him like that. Yakov said to stay, didn’t he? Victor vaguely noted the sound of running water, his eyes drifting closed for a moment. He was so tired, but he didn’t want to sleep. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Yuuri was meant to say something about how wonderful he looked, how he must be better already, and that they should celebrate. Or something.

Yuuri was back on the couch beside him before he even realised it, holding out a glass of water and two small pills, “For your headache.”

Victor blinked slowly as he looked down at the pills, taking them without saying a word. He really didn’t know how Yuuri knew exactly what was making him feel so awful. Was he psychic? Had their love grown so strong that Yuuri knew exactly what he was thinking? Victor stared at Yuuri, deciding he really needed to test this theory. Victor thought about marshmallows dunked in hot chocolate. Wow, Yuuri’s eyes really were distracting.

Yuuri frowned, “What are you staring at?”

Victor simply continued to stare at him, determined to have this lovers link, “What am I thinking?”

“Something about food, probably,” Yuuri chuckled softly.

Close enough. They had the link. Their love was so strong, Yuuri could read his mind. Victor wondered if he could do the same thing. Maybe he could when he wasn’t so sick. He’d have to test it out later when his mind wasn’t so foggy. Victor placed the glass of water on the table in front of them, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and leaning against him, humming happily. Having a special link with the love of your life sounded nice. Maybe when he was less sleep muddled, he’d decide it was a fluke, but for now, believing they were so close was better than anything else.

Yuuri laughed, running his fingers through soft silver hair and shifting his weight until he was laying back on the couch, Victor’s head rested against his stomach. Yuuri was the best pillow. He was warm and soft, and he cuddled back. Really, what more could Victor ask for?

“Stay here,” Victor mumbled, his eyes closed as he let himself relax against the warm body beneath him.

“I’m not going anywhere, Vitya. Get some rest,” Yuuri reassured, his fingers brushing along Victor’s back. Everything about Yuuri’s touch was so soft, so soothing. Victor was sure he could feel that magic; that wonderful Yuuri magic. He’d be better soon, he was sure. Just as long as he had Yuuri close.


End file.
